<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Boy Who Fucking Lived by Vilevilewitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445839">The Boy Who Fucking Lived</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilevilewitch/pseuds/Vilevilewitch'>Vilevilewitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Chubby Harry Potter, Depression, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Modern Era, POV Alternating, Sex, Weight Gain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilevilewitch/pseuds/Vilevilewitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hates being alive. He should've died with everyone else after the war. Sadly everyone else in his life disagrees and now he has to stay with Draco Malfoy so "his mental stability can improve."</p>
<p>Or maybe Draco wants to make up for his school days.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HOLY SHIT IM ALIVE. I HAD A DREAM AND DECIEDED TO WRITE SORRY</p>
<p>TW FOR SUICIDE ATTEMPTS </p>
<p>LIKE ALL MY FICS THESE ARE GOOD OL FASHION VENT FICS AND SELF INDULGENT<br/>YOU WANNA FIGHT ME TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Harry couldn't exactly pin point his degradation from the proud Gryffindor, the boy who lived and marched straight into death and survived into a mentally unstable hermit.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It had to be at some point before the first suicide attempt. Before he shut himself up in his Godfather's house subconsciously thinking he will never see the light of day. But it had to be after the nightmare of Voldemort. The failed relationship with Ginny and the impulsive friendship breakup with Ron and Hermione.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>So he puts it in the moments after the loss of his two only friends. When his body was trembling with some unfathomable rage because they just didn't get it. No one got it. It had to be right when the last hint of clarity looked at the plates he smashed in this rage and evaluated the life he was now forcibly living in: Teddy gone due the fact he wasn't legally fit to be Godfather and some other court nonsense he doesn't want to understand, the world constantly on edge waiting for his next grande move, and the thoughts of the dead sticking in the back of his brain. That's when the clarity bowed out and left him for good.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The smashed glass is still there, just a reminder of what he has fucking become.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>That is what lead him to his first attempt. A sudden urge to drink himself to death, it failed because he passed out before anything serious could happen.</p>
<p></p><div><p>This caused him to transform into a ghost. Roaming the halls ignoring the letters and knocks at his door. He should've opened one, but he knew he would've been rendered to tears by the mere mention of someone in the past.</p></div><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>But none of that mattered because the second attempt was going to be successful. At least that's what he's convinced himself. Standing on the chair with a old rope tied tightly around. It seems as if the only thing that is keeping him attached to the world of the living is the uncomfortable coarseness of said rope around his neck.</p></div><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>He takes a deep breath in. Surveying the room. Bottles of booze strewn about, the left overs of the cracker diet he has given himself with the occasional indulgence of take out added to the mix. The cellphone that always let him just watch as all his classmates moved on and marched forward with their lives. As he wished he was the boy who died.</p></div><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>Holding his breath he checks to ensure the note is still in his robe pocket. He should give it a read but the bloody banging of the door was numbing the part of him that still could do some basic human functions.</p></div><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>He wondered if whomever was knocking was using a hammer with how loud it was. But he shouldn't think on that now.</p></div><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>With an exhale he kicks the chair under him. The noose turning taught as he painfully comes to the conclusion that he messed it up and now he has to slowly suffocate while listening to the door slamming. But the banging stopped and he clenched his eyes shut as he hears footsteps enter the house.</p></div><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>" What in the bloody hell?!" Followed by two screams as he feels his body raise in the air. "Come on Weasely cut him down!" A part of him wishes that this is a pre death hallucination. Something the primal side concocted to soothe him in his final moments.</p></div><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>But the snapping of the rope and the sudden rawness of open air around his neck told him other wise.</p></div><p> </p>
<p></p><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>Of course this would happen. He was the boy who lived after all.</p></div></div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I AM IN A PURE ENERGY STATE WHOOO. TELL ME WHAT YOU THING IN THE COMMENTS!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Draco was flabbergasted at the emaciated cadaver that had a pulse and eventually responded to Harry. This person was not the person who saved him and his mother from Azkaban. This person was certainly not the person he spent months simultaneously humbling his aristocratic arrogance and building his courage to formally apologize to.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Draco had imagined the scenario more akin to a king pardoning one of his subjects. He would enter Potter's place and be welcomed by the Gryffindor to the parlor. He would be asked to sit in an armed chair as Potter sat on his couch while the Weasley and Mudblood quietly exited the room so he could give his apology.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>But instead he arrived to the two friends frantically pounding the door calling for Potter to open up. Further inquiry revealed a hastily recounted tale of a rapid descent into severe and subsequent dropping of friends that lead the one of the two,based on their work schedules, the come out here everyday and try to get in.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"He might be in serious danger." Hermione explained as the skin of her knuckles cracked. Of course Draco at first thought that Potter merely grew some taste buds and finally left for greener pastures.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>" We haven't seen him in months." Ron's supplementary words only added to the idea. Making him wonder if Potter had developed a twisted since of humor by not telling them that he had probably moved out of the old house.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Move aside." Draco shoved the two out of the way before reading his wand. " Let me open the door since you two have forgotten that you are wizards." Before any words arguing for common decency and etiquette draco forced the door open and he found himself in this situation.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>A nasty rope burn wrapped around Potter's neck with loose fibers still sticking to red skin as some form of macabre irony that Merlin wouldn't understand. Potter seemed to be in another world with his eyed only vaguely staring at the group.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We should get him somewhere else." Ron's words leave his mouth like a lost owlet wandering around the room. " I mean the place is a mess."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We need to get him to the St. Mungo's." Hermione adds in as she paces around the room like a solider on duty. "Then we can look around for any evidence of who could've done this." There was a thick pause as Draco felt the two's thoughts immediately go to him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"If I were to do it why would I blast open the door!" He snaps back shooting daggers back at the two.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Well it seems awfully convenient that you were just there." Ron said crossing his arms.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>" Once again why would I open the door and reveal myself Weasley?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Maybe you felt remorse for your actions." Hermione joins in causing her to stop. "Why are you here anyway Malfoy?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Now they were ruffling his feathers. He did not have to explain himself to them. He was willing to bow his head for Potter, to put aside his haughtiness. Potter deserved some respect, unlike these two.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>" I am not explaining myself to the like of you two!" He rolls his eyes and sits next to Potter causing the other to instinctively lean against Draco, trying to steal his body heat or find some footing. Heat rose to his cheeks as the boy seemed to sink into him like a safety blanket. Letting the loose parts of the robe slide over onto Draco. Besides the poignant stench of unkempt Potter now flooding his nose forcing him to swallow his own wretching; he noticed a white note sticking out. "This note should tell you who did it, if the rank scent doesn't point to someone other than me." He pinches the note and passes it to Hermione like a scientist passing off an unstable specimen. " Merlin's Beard Potter have you forgotten what a shower is?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hermione tears the paper out of his hand giving him something to pinch his nose with. Potter only shrugged in reply and snuggled deeper into him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Ron, draco is right. This is Harry's suicide note."</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It starts. The nonsense starts. Tell me folks what you think.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Harry was clean. He had honestly forgotten what it was like. To have the sweet scent of shampoo flutter into your nose. To feel your hair and not cringe as you wipe off your fingers on the closest piece of cloth out of disgust. It was nice.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Harry still wasn't entirely sure how he ended up at Malfoy's. Nodding off halfway through the argument between his two friends and his enemy. But he understood the gist of it.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>1. He needs to get out of his home.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>2. He cannot be committed since that would render him extremely vulnerable eto outside parties without much defense.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>3. He was staying at Draco's place due to this and the fact that he can be watched 24/7 with the house elves.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>4. Harry hated it.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He knew better than to object to this accommodation since it was obvious that one wrong word would get Draco's idea vetoed into oblivion. So instead of getting sent to an asylum he could at least spend his insanity in luxury. Even sitting on the cool tiles made the impoverished child in him happy.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Potter! I swear to Merlin's beard if you do not get out of there I will send in every house elf that can fit in there!" The loud knock on the door jolted him out of the lull he was in making him scramble over to the door and open it.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I-" He started to say something, but locking eyes at his benevolent enemy stopped him. A swell of emotions twisted and wiggled in his chest as Harry finally really looked at Draco. He still looked the same as Harry remembered him: slim build, blonde thick hair, green eyes. If he had to put a finger on the emotion his chest was keeping locked inside of him it was comforted. Draco looked lost in time. There was no weddings, new bundles of joy, hair cuts and all the other changes that the Weasely family did as they grew that made Harry nervous and sick to his stomach. Draco was Draco Malfoy. "Am I not allowed to at least look around?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I did not know that you needed to spend an hour after your shower in there to look around. Must be one of the muggle traditions that no civilized wizard cares for." The response made him want to hug the blond and thank him profusely for saying that.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Instead he replied with: " Maybe I want to take a look around since the last time I was here I was battling Lord Voldemort."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Potter. I have every right to reserve my doubts on whatever excuse you come up with to stay alone for longer than it is necessary. Now come on, the elves prepared you dinner and if you leave it alone to long they will pester you to no end." Harry sighs following him. He figured it was better to not argue with Malfoy, he was the reason after all he didn't have to prepare a statement to the wizarding world why their golden boy is going to the loony bin even if a part of him would have loved to see a rubbish headline like 'Potter Gone Batty?'.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>When Malfoy stopped Harry was greeted to a stainless steel kitchen, contemporary slab cabinets and a island with one seat set with a bowl of meaty soup. Quietly he takes a seat and says a thank you to the House Elf hidden behind the island.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The first bite could've brought him to tears. The broth rich, the meat seasoned perfectly, and the vegetables complementing the ordeal. The subsequent bites were ravenous as his body finally reminds him that his only meal of today was the left over bottle of booze. It wasn't long until he saw the impressionist painting of Veelas dancing near a cliff side.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>" Bloody hell." Draco's voice brought him back tp his situation, making him blush like a fool.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I..." He looks over at Draco. " I forgot to eat in the past few days." That was a half truth. He had genuinely forgotten yesterday but this morning his stomach reminded him. Yet it also reminded him of the Dudley's with their sadistic punishments. But at the very least they expected him to be a fuck up.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>" Well then Canby." The house elf perks up and looks at his master expectantly. " I have to call mother soon to tell that I am indeed alright give Potter here whatever he wants and show him to his room." Harry opened his mouth to ask where Draco's mother was, but the blond was already out of the room. Leaving Harry to grab another plate.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Boy howdy mental illness wrecked me. But now I'm back and ready to get wrecked by the hate comments that I so desire</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>" I'm just suggesting that a baby blue robe would bring out the beauty of your hair." Narcissa said as Draco poked the flames of the fire as his body fought back against the innate urge to cringe at his mother's suggestion. " Now how about a silk robe? Madame Auguste is having a special right now."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>" Mother I do not want a baby blue robe. Last I have checked I am not a toddler that needs to have a color coded clothes to let others know who I am." He places the hot poker back in its metal cage before leaning back on the couch, crossing his arms. " And I certainly do not wish to look like a Beauxbaton's reject." This caused his mother to gasp before going on a rant about how he needed to open his eyes to the beauty of Madame's design choices.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Draco didn't care much for the designer nor did he particularly fancy the french monarchy inspired robe that his mother described. But he would listen and probably negotiate a different color. Then He'll wear it for one of his mother's charity balls before tossing it into the closet. He knew that's what his mother needed to be happy currently and who was he to deny her happiness; especially since he was the one advocating for her to form the friendship with the robe designer in an attempt to get her out of a depressive state she was in.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I... Is this a bad time?" Harry's voice broke his thoughts, well more conspiracy theories of the actual relationship his mother had with Madame Auguste. " I can go..." A nervous smile pops on Potter's lips.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>" It's fine Potter. I'm just talking to my mother while she is in France. It's not like I am discussing matters with the bank. What is it?" Potter open' his mouth as if he is going to say something, but nothing comes out. A small part of Draco thinks that Harry just wanted to talk to him, a infinitesimally small part of him of course.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Potter? Oh! You finally got around to apologizing to the boy! Come over here and let me ask for your opinion." Narcissa's voice rings out making Draco sigh as his cheeks flush with embarrassment. Of course he couldn't have kept his reasoning behind visiting Potter's place secret for long, but he thought he had at least a day.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I...." Potter flops down on the couch almost sending Draco into a hissy fit. Draco, proud of himself, did not nag on him because he knew the boy was raised in a worse situation than a pigsty; he was raised with uncultured muggles. " What is the question?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What are your thoughts on Draco in the color Powder room blue?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>" I think he would look very handsome ma'am." Draco looked at him with his eyes wide. Potter must truly be out of his head.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"See? I told you that you would look dashing in it. Even someone like your ex-enemy can admit it. Now tell me Potter did Draco apologize for the both of us because I would like to state that I am also very sorry for the harmed the Malfoy's have caused you."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Mother I think you are breaking up on us!" Draco hops up and starts to stamp out the Floo Fire with the silver toned shovel "I hope you have a good stay in Paris." The fire goes out ending the call. "Potter! I hope you do know that your words will probably have me waist deep in clothes in baby blue!" Potter raises his hands as if he were feigning defense.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I thought she wanted to make conversation."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Potter I thought you would have the smallest hint of common sense, that when my mother asks about anything regarding colors you can bet all your money that she planning on getting something in said color." He had almost said any mother but he and the rest of the wizarding world knew about his parent situation so he thought it would be more cordial to make it personalized.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"So you came to apologize to me?" Draco silently cursed his mother and himself for this.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes Potter. I was raised by civilized society so I know when I have to apologize. I merely forgotten to say the words after..." He makes a hand motion trying to indicate the suicide attempt without actually saying it. It was after all only a few hours since the attempt, and if Draco was being honest with himself he was still trying to comprehend the day.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Draco Malfoy wanted to apologize to me. I.... You would never have done that back in school."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I know." Draco wasn't sure ex actly why his own voice was so quiet. "But it's the right thing to do Potter. I want to not always be like the young child I was in school."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Potter didn't reply making Draco wonder if he accidentally set off a war flash back. "I... Do you mind showing me where my bedroom is?" Draco smacked himself mentally.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>" Sure." He stands up and motions potter up the stairs and into the second floor. He guides him down the halls wondering if he should say something to break the silence. "There are house elves stationed around your room and will come at any sense of distress just to make sure you don't do anything."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Can I send them away for anything?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Potter if I think you are implying what I think your implying." Draco didn't want the image of Potter wanking off to pop into his head, but it did and now he had to address it. " I would strongly suggest that you go into the guest half bathroom and not ruin our sheets." Potter opened his mouth but Draco's cheeks could only take so much for today. So he picks up his walking speed and throws open the door. " Here is your room and please refrain from talking about that to your hosts, its quite uncouth of you." Draco needed to go stick his face in the freezer, or something to cool him down.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Anything really to get the image of fucking Potter out of his head.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Potter didn’t jerk off when he got to his room. Really he just wanted to lay down and sleep, because a small part, a part that was fading away faster and faster, that he was actually dead and his brain had concocted this entire scenario just to give some comfort because why would Malfoy want to apologize to him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But as he laid there feeling the silk sheets in his fingers, he knew that Malfoy changed, as Ginny changed and Ron and Hermonie. They all changed to not be constantly lost in the thought of your existence causing dozens of loved one’s deaths. They got jobs and were able to hold them down, while Harry meant to become Auror, he meant to do a lot, but he just couldn’t do it. Like he was trudging through a bog to even get up in the morning much less go through the rigors of being a wizarding Auror. He thought that he would go on to play quidditch like Ginny, but getting on his broom for a small exercise left him scurrying home to cry. Then the list of careers he could have dwindled and dwindled until he realized he wasn’t fit for anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir.” A  croaky voice pulled him out as he rolled around to see an elf with a tea set in hand. “It’s usually time for the Mistress’s evening tea and I wondered if you wanted your own cup?” Harry nodded, not wanting to be a burden on the elves, and crawled out of bed to sit in the bedroom’s mini parlor. The Malfoys' opulence seemed to extend even to rooms that obviously were not normally used. The chair was comfy, and the tea was a delightful Chai that paired nicely with the biscuits provided. Harry wondered just how long had it been since he had a cup of tea that tasted so good, or maybe that was Harry’s taste buds celebrating his departure from his binge drinking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you like it, sir?” The House elf asks after his first cup is halfway done. Harry nods waiting for the elf to poof away only to have him stay. “ Do you want a copy of today’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daily Prophet</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Harry shook his head realizing that this was most likely the elf that was charged with keeping Harry alive during his time at the manor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am fine, but could you get me a sleeping potion?” The house-elf hesitated causing Harry to sigh. “Just enough to get me to sleep. You can pour out the dosage if that makes you feel better.” Thankfully it did because in a few moments the elf returned with a small vial of purple liquid. Thanking the elf he quickly returned to his bed and downed the draught. He had figured he’d seen enough of what today had offered and perhaps tomorrow would fare better.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry woke up to the sound of Draco and Ron. Cracking his eyes he noticed that the sun was beaming in from the far right window, how long had he been asleep?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weasley! I swear to Merlin’s beard I did not kill him or put him in a coma! Look he is up right now.” Harry regretted sitting up with Ron rushing over to him with a worried look on his face mouthing, give me a signal if he’s lying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He isn’t lying Ron. I asked for  a sleeping Draught yesterday and it must’ve been stronger than I expected.” Ron didn’t look convinced instead turning to Draco, glaring daggers at the blond boy. Thankfully Draco didn’t say anything and just left the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, you know you can tell me who did this to you right? You don’t have to deal with this all by yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was a House Elf, he was just following orders so I don’t blame him for giving me what I wanted, I don’t think he knew how hard it would hit me either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, not that. I mean who tried to hang you, Harry. It’s obvious that someone did it.” Ron looked at Harry's eyes practically pleading to say that this was true, that this blatant denial of reality was actually the case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ron. I did it to myself.” He said rather bluntly, throwing off the covers so he would be less likely to lie back down and potentially nod off. The words didn’t seem to have an effect on Ron at first he only nodded and looked down at the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… Harry… I… Did we cause this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry shook his head because saying no would be denying that one part of him that was screaming that it was their fault for moving on and leaving him behind in the dust. “I just want to be left alone, Ron. I need time to process it all.” He didn’t want to say that the part of him that was screaming his friend's wrongdoings was also setting off his temper because the sight of the redhead was pissing him off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, you've been alone for months I think now is the time you need to talk to us Harry. Mom and Dad are worried sick about you.” Why would Ron tell his parents? Did he want to make a spectacle out of Harry’s fall from grace? “At the very least come and see them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to be left alone, Ron,” Harry stated again his tone sharper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I am not leaving you alone!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ron I do not care if you want to leave me alone! I do not want to ever see you or Hemonie’s face ever again! I thought I made that clear the last time I had to talk with you that your presence repulses me!” He gets up and storms into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. He should say something harsher about his mother or family, just so he could get him to leave him alone. He also wanted to knock the Weasley back a few feet just so he would stop pounding on the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Sir.” The house-elf peered around the corner of the giant sink vanity. “I just was making sure that you are doing alright? Would you like something to eat?” Harry nodded finally noticing the pang in his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take my meal here until Ron leaves.” He said to the elf who only gave him a perplexed look before leaving him leaning against the bathroom wall, thankful that the bathroom had some mechanism in place that Alohomora is rendered useless. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco was taken aback by Potter’s harsh words, it felt like something he would scream as a moody teen to get them to leave him alone, like when he was a death eater. He walks up to Ron and grabs the red head's hand noting how his knuckle’s skin looks ready to break. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron tries to jerk away causing Draco to pull out his wand and point it at the Weasley. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear to Merlin’s beard if you even put a splatter of blood I will jinx you!” Ron flips his wand out shouting flipendo slamming Draco in the ground momentarily dazing him, but the return of the incessant knocking quickly jotted him back to reality watching in horror that he was most likely going to blast the door down. Jumping up he readies himself before crying out “Levicorpus!” hoisting the Ginger in the air “You are not damaging any doors in this household Weasley! These doors are older than your entire family tree. So before I get my elves to throw you out. So either you calm down and we can talk about this like grown adults or else.” He lets him fall down on the floor causing Ron to glare at him, yet reluctantly he heads out of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is going on with him?” Malfoy didn’t enjoy the accusatory tone with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is depressed Weasely. If I am honest with you I think he has PTSD as my mother did after the war, and most likely he hasn’t completely recovered because something is hurting or hindering him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what do you think it would be since you seem to be the expert on this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he had a mugging that scared him, or maybe he was in a theater when a fire broke out. Or maybe he was a child soldier in a wizarding war that had him go up against Voldemort. I cannot imagine what could have caused it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We all went through it Draco and we all didn’t turn out like him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe there was something we had that he didn’t have to make him able to cope with the harshness of war?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, he did live with the Dursleys…” Ron trails off lost in thought making Draco visualize the boy having trouble putting a square block in a circle hole. “So do you think that his life with the Dursleys also caused this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not a healer. Weasely, maybe, Mother described coping mechanisms to me and maybe he never really developed healthy tactics, or he could feel more responsible for this event.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But he couldn’t help that Voldemort picked him out, and was an absolute monster. He didn’t make him do all that, in fact, he stopped him. He’s a hero!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weasely, I am not a mind reader nor am I a Potter whisperer, all I am giving you is my best guess on what is going on, we can only find out more if we get him to talk, and you driving him away is not how that works.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we just wait?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have my House Elves keep an eye out on him to see what he enjoys doing and then we’ll use that as our in. But that means you and Hermoine have got to stay away.” Ron’s eyes narrow making Draco sigh. “I’ll send you a Howler if you, how about that.” Ron nodded reluctantly because he knew for a fact he couldn’t argue against him, Draco seemed to be on the same track as Hermonine so he had to accept this plan until his lover can find a better solution.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be keeping my eyes on you, Malfoy.” He heads out, making causing the tension in Draco to suddenly drop. As he moves to the window to stare at the estate’s gro</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gaddy!” He calls out as he watches some Peacock meander around the grounds, He just needed to focus on them and what he wants to do next… don’t let the little weasel piss him off too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes master?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep an eye on Potter’s actions, tell me what is he doing when he opens up to the other elves, and what seems to brighten his mood. Then report the findings to me and get me a howler.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-do you want the H-Howler now?” Draco blows air through his nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No Gaddy…. Just go tend to Potter along with the others.” Draco then made it up in his mind to go out to town. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>